Feel It All
by DeansAngel77
Summary: Two years after the devastating events in New York, the Avengers are under scrutiny, so they disband. But when Thor returns home to his world, he turns his back on the throne of Asgard and flees back to Earth. There he meets Danicka Jensen, a waitress who has a bad past, one that involved the Avengers.
1. chapter 1

_"Get Up Danica!"_

 _Her eyes flew open as she felt herself being shook awake, the dream instantly vaporized as she saw her fiancé frantically throwing clothes at her._

 _"Get dressed!"_

 _"Shane!" Danica Jensen watched as he hurriedly exit from the room. Off in the distance she heard loud claps of what sounded like thunder._

 _She quickly dressed and ran down stairs and suddenly, thrown to the floor as the ground beneath her began to shake. She yelled for her him and she screamed as the lights flicked off, dousing her in darkness. Through the large window of the condo, she saw flashes of light which allowed her to see the buildings on fire._

 _"Shane!" Danica yelled as she blindly felt her way along the floor. Concrete, dry wall, and ash clogged her throat as she tried to desperately find Shane._

 _She began to cough on the thick, acrid smoke, and she cried out as her hand landed into a pile of broken glass._

 _She sat up, and looked at her palm, seeing a large piece of glass impaled into the tender flesh of her palm._

 _With a cry, she pulled out the sharp piece of glass. She looked around the kitchen, found a dish towel on the stove, and gently wrapped her hand._

 _She slowly stood to her feet as she looked over the counter, and when she did, she gasped and put a hand to her mouth._

 _The building in front of her was on fire, the top half was missing._

 _She turned her head when she heard a groan coming from the dining area of the condo. She saw a figure lying up against the wall, the blue tee shirt was dark on one side._

 _"Shane!" Danica ran to him, and slid to her knees. And that's when she noticed the piece of glass protruding from his chest. "Shane."_

 _"Dan..I." Shane gasped as he slowly raised his head, blood trickling from his mouth, "Go.."_

 _"No," Danica sobbed as she placed her hands on both side of his face, holding his head up. "I'll get you out." She removed her hands from his face, and placed them on the glass._

 _"No," Shane let out a groan as he reached up and placed his hand over hers, feeling them shaking, "its. Too. Late."_

 _Danica felt his hand loosen, then fall to the ground. She looked at his face to see his sightless eyes._

 _"Shane!" Danica gently shook him, searching his face for any signs of life. "Shane!"_

 _The ground beneath her begin to shake again, and she was violently thrown to the floor._

 _She tried to get up, but she had the weird sensation that she was falling. With a painful thump, she landed on something hard._

 _The breath was knocked out of her, and it took a second before she could take on a huge breath. She rolled over and when she did, let out a scream._

 _She was staring twenty stories below her. She was laying on the glass wall. She began to move, but stopped when the glass began to break._

 _She paused for a moment, waiting to see if it would hold her weight. Before she started to move, another quake shook the building._

 _She screamed as a piece of concrete fell from the ceiling and into the glass, cracking the glass into a spider web form._

 _Before she could even think about her next move, the glass shattered beneath her, and with a drop in her stomach, found herself falling through the glass and twenty stories to her death._

 _She closed her eyes, wondering if she would feel the impact, when her fall was suddenly halted._

 _When she fell through the glass, her leg had been sliced open by a piece of glass, and she was rapidly loosing blood._

 _So when her fall was halted, and she felt herself being caught, she was certain she hallucinated the man with the long blond hair, and the cobalt blue eyes, staring down at her, a smile on his face, and lighting erupting all around him._


	2. 1

_"Get Up Danica!"_

 _Her eyes flew open as she felt herself being shook awake, the dream instantly vaporized as she saw her fiancé frantically throwing clothes at her._

 _"Get dressed!"_

 _"Shane!" Danica Jensen watched as he hurriedly exit from the room. Off in the distance she heard loud claps of what sounded like thunder._

 _She quickly dressed and ran down stairs and suddenly, thrown to the floor as the ground beneath her began to shake. She yelled for her him and she screamed as the lights flicked off, dousing her in darkness. Through the large window of the condo, she saw flashes of light which allowed her to see the buildings on fire._

 _"Shane!" Danica yelled as she blindly felt her way along the floor. Concrete, dry wall, and ash clogged her throat as she tried to desperately find Shane._

 _She began to cough on the thick, acrid smoke, and she cried out as her hand landed into a pile of broken glass._

 _She sat up, and looked at her palm, seeing a large piece of glass impaled into the tender flesh of her palm._

 _With a cry, she pulled out the sharp piece of glass. She looked around the kitchen, found a dish towel on the stove, and gently wrapped her hand._

 _She slowly stood to her feet as she looked over the counter, and when she did, she gasped and put a hand to her mouth._

 _The building in front of her was on fire, the top half was missing._

 _She turned her head when she heard a groan coming from the dining area of the condo. She saw a figure lying up against the wall, the blue tee shirt was dark on one side._

 _"Shane!" Danica ran to him, and slid to her knees. And that's when she noticed the piece of glass protruding from his chest. "Shane."_

 _"Dan..I." Shane gasped as he slowly raised his head, blood trickling from his mouth, "Go.."_

 _"No," Danica sobbed as she placed her hands on both side of his face, holding his head up. "I'll get you out." She removed her hands from his face, and placed them on the glass._

 _"No," Shane let out a groan as he reached up and placed his hand over hers, feeling them shaking, "its. Too. Late."_

 _Danica felt his hand loosen, then fall to the ground. She looked at his face to see his sightless eyes._

 _"Shane!" Danica gently shook him, searching his face for any signs of life. "Shane!"_

 _The ground beneath her begin to shake again, and she was violently thrown to the floor._

 _She tried to get up, but she had the weird sensation that she was falling. With a painful thump, she landed on something hard._

 _The breath was knocked out of her, and it took a second before she could take on a huge breath. She rolled over and when she did, let out a scream._

 _She was staring twenty stories below her. She was laying on the glass wall. She began to move, but stopped when the glass began to break._

 _She paused for a moment, waiting to see if it would hold her weight. Before she started to move, another quake shook the building._

 _She screamed as a piece of concrete fell from the ceiling and into the glass, cracking the glass into a spider web form._

 _Before she could even think about her next move, the glass shattered beneath her, and with a drop in her stomach, found herself falling through the glass and twenty stories to her death._

 _She closed her eyes, wondering if she would feel the impact, when her fall was suddenly halted._

 _When she fell through the glass, her leg had been sliced open by a piece of glass, and she was rapidly loosing blood._

 _So when her fall was halted, and she felt herself being caught, she was certain she hallucinated the man with the long blond hair, and the cobalt blue eyes, staring down at her, a smile on his face, and lighting erupting all around him._


	3. 2

With a scream from her lips, she sat up in bed, her heart racing as she struggled to remember where she was, still locked in the dream.

For a brief few seconds she had been falling to her death, then the next she was being gently laid on the ground.

With a shaky hand, Danica Jensen pushed the strand of sweaty blond hair out of her face. She let out a gasp as her bedroom lit up with a flash, then she heard the low rumbles of thunder.

This was what had woken her.

She sighed and moved the covers off of her, swinging her legs onto the hard wood floor, and when she stood up from the bed, she let out a gasp as she felt a twinge in her right leg.

With a big yawn, she walked over to the white blinds and moved the slat and looked out to see it was still dark outside, the grass was wet and she could see the rain falling in front of the yellow vapor outside light, letting her see the dark shape of a barn.

She reached down to rub her thigh, and lighting lit up the night sky, almost blinding her. A loud clap of thunder appeared a second later, and she clapped her hands over her ears at the explosion.

From inside the barn, she heard the screams of a horse, then the loud pings of metal on metal. Clearly her horse did not enjoy the storm.

Danica let the curtains fall back into place, then collected a pair of jeans, and her work tee shirt, then headed to the bathroom.

The old farmhouse that she lived in, didn't have the best pipes, and they groaned in protest as Danica turned on the hot water.

As she waited for the water to warm, she sat on the closed toilet seat, and looked down at her right leg. With shaking fingers, she moved the hem of her pajama shorts, and her fingers raked over the puckered flesh.

With tears in her eyes, her fingers traced the four inch scar, her mind going back to that night.

She didn't remember much of her accident, waking up a week later to find herself watching the replay of the night her world changed.

When she was released two weeks later, she had no where to go. Her home had been destroyed, her finance had been buried beneath the rubble, his remains had yet to be found, and her mother had died a few years ago.

She was truly alone.

Shaking off the depression, Danica always did what she always did, stuffed her feelings deep inside of her, pasted on a fake smile, and pretended to function in a world that had no idea her pain, both physical and mentally.

He opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness as he lay in the back-seat of an old Honda he had hot-wired. It had been sitting in a parking lot, the dust on the windows, telling him it had been there for a while. No one would miss it. He didn't think it would even start. He still wasn't used to this primitive form of transportation, but he did the best he could, and for the car started.

He drove as far as he could before he felt sleep overcome him and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He found a dirt road that seemed to be out of the way and drove the car down the dusty road. He found a spot near a grove of oak trees and debated if he should turn the car off or not. He was afraid that if he did, the car would never start up again. Then again, he didn't want to waste the precious gas, what little there was of it.

As he climbed into the back-seat, he took off his jacket, balled it up and put it under his head. He stretched out his long frame, placing his feet out the window, feeling a little silly.

He wasn't sure what had woken him, but he had been in the most intense dream of his life. He was in the presence of a woman. He could only see her from the nose up, but she had long blonde hair and the fullest lips he had ever seen. She was speaking to him, but he couldn't understand the words. She sounded so far away. All he could remember was the urgency she was trying to scream to him.

He sat up in the seat, groaning at the tightness in his neck. He had to get a job soon, he was running low on cash and he craved a bed. He could see the sun coming up over a row of oak trees. He moved his hand along the back seat, feeling for the large handle, but with a sigh he realized the item he had been looking for had been lost in his fall.

Large hands rubbed over his face and he squinted as he looked out the dusty windows, to see the rain falling on the ground. He let out a sigh and moved his arms over his head, stretching out the kinks in his back. He opened the back door of the Honda and moved to the front seat. He pumped the gas a few times and started up the car, feeling the little car shake under the strain.

The map had informed him that there was a little town just a few miles up the road, so he took the quiet stretch of farm road that ran through it. He noticed a small diner just up ahead as the Honda stuttered down the main strip, so he parked the car between two pickup trucks. He parked the car between two huge, lifted trucks, squeezing in between the space between the car and the truck next to him.

A bell jangled over his head as he scanned the small diner, looking for the best possible seat and he found it. It was tucked in the corner next to the bathroom, but he didn't care.

As he walked through the diner, his large muscular frame barley fitting between the aisles, he felt the stares of the diner patrons.

"Be right with ya hon!" A voice yelled from the kitchen. It was a light, cheery voice. He noticed a woman's head poke from the opening that led from behind the counter to the kitchen window. Her face was lined with wrinkles, her black hair piled up into a bun, reading glasses hanging from a chain around her neck.

He lifted his hand and waved at her and made his way to the table, feeling the eyes on him as he walked past the tables. Next to the bathroom was a cork board and he walked up to it, hoping some kind of job would be posted. On the front, covering up the others, was a large blue piece of paper. Its neat handwriting was scrawled along the surface:

Ranch hand wanted. Free room and board in exchange for work at the Jensen Farm..Inquire within.

Doris Jefferson sighed and looked at the small watch that was on her wrist, a gift from her late husband. He had spent his bonus money on this watch, telling Doris she was worth it. And sadly, he passed away a few days later. She grabbed the carafe of coffee and made her way to the table where the newcomer was located.

"Hey there, welcome to Delia's Kitchen, coffee?" Doris stopped when she approached the table, seeing the huge man sitting in the booth. Her eyes instantly went to his massive chest, and python like arms.

The man looked up from the menu, a smile on his face, dimples began on either side of his face. He handed her the empty cup. "Thank you." His voice was deep, and had some kind of foreign accent that Doris couldn't pin point.

Doris smiled and poured the coffee, watching him. "You just passing through?"

He smiled and took a sip of the coffee. "Hadn't made up my mind."

Doris smiled. "Ain't much here in Gutherie, hon. If you're lookin for big city life, I say head to Tulsa."

"No thanks. Kinda just want to get away from all that."

The bell over the door jangled as a young woman ran into the diner, out of breath. She quickly walked to the waitress station, grabbing the red apron and tying it around her waist. "I'm so sorry Doris, Damn truck wouldn't start."

Doris turned to greet the young woman, a frown on her face. "Third time this week."

She approached the table, taking out the tablet from her the front pocket of her apron. She studied the man sitting at the table, as they watched Doris walk away. She let out a breath and tucked a curl behind her ear as she turned back to Thor. "I'm so sorry. Do you know what you want yet?"

Thor smiled up at the woman before him, taking note how beautiful she was. She was a little on the petite side, blond hair swept into a pony tail. Her eyes were green and they twinkled when she smiled at him. His eyes slid over to where her name tag was located, taking a second to check her out, than up to her eyes. "Uh..actually.. Danica.." He slid the flier from under the table mat. "I have some questions about this."

Danica looked down at the flier and frowned, placing her hand on her right hip. "Yeah, that's stealing property right there."

Thor slid a smile to her, feeling an ache inside of him. One that he had only felt with one other Earth mortal. But Thor could see the sadness behind that smile of hers. "Actually..that's a community bulletin, so it's public property."

She studied him for a moment than tucked the pen behind her ear, clearly annoyed, "Like the flier says, free room and board. You interested?"

"How far is the farm from here?"

Danica forced a smile and leaned in a bit so only he could hear her. "I know the owner. I'm actually off in a few hours.. Meet me back here at one? I can take you there." She slid him a flirty smile.

"Uh..yeah sure." Thor slid her a smile. He thrust the flier between them. "And here's the brochure. No hard feelings?"

Danica felt herself a little giddy as she took the flier from this man's hands. He was very handsome and God those dimples could melt ice. His hair was a little longer than she was used to, brushing the collar of his denim jacket. She could tell by the way he folded his legs under the table, he was very tall. Tall and handsome with manners? He definitely wasn't from around her. All they had around here were jocks who thought they were God's gift to women.

"So...what can I getcha Dimples?"

Thor turned his attention to the menu, snapping out of his trance. Her voice was a little husky, but very sexy on her. That twang of hers was adorable and he loved the freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks. "Uh...bacon and eggs."

"Hmm...OK choice. If you're boring."

Thor looked up from the menu, his eyes sweeping over her body. Her legs were very muscular, her waist small and her chest just a little big for her frame."Uh...so, what you recommend?"

She clicked the pen on the pad and smiled at him. "What I order." She leaned over him just a bit and opened the menu to the third page. "Eggs, sausage, bacon, avocado, cheddar cheese omelet."

He chuckled and felt his cheeks began to redden just a bit. The smell of her perfume wafted over him , along with another smell he couldn't pinpoint. "Alright that sounds good...I'll have that then."

"Great. Good with coffee?" Thor nodded and she winked at him and walked to the bar, hoping that her inside turmoil wasn't showing. **God, why is my heart beating so fast** Her palms were sweaty, and she was grinning like a damn school girl. It had been a long time since she had a man make her feel like that. As she poured his coffee, she watched him as he looked out the large picture window, watching the town folk run past the window, trying to stay dry from the rain.

Thor felt as if someone was watching him so he turned his head to see the pretty waitress looking at him from the coffee station. Her cheeks tinged pink as she realized she had been caught and she turned from his gaze. He slid her a smile as he turned back to look out the window.


End file.
